guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Sulaiman al-Nahdi
| place_of_birth = Al Mukalla, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 511 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Sulaiman Awath Sulaiman Bin Ageel Al Nahdi is a citizen of Yemen, currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Nahdi's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 511. The Department of Defense reports that Al Nahdi was born on December 1, 1974, in Al Mukalla, Yemen. As of June 2010, Sulaiman Awath Sulaiman Bin Ageel al Nahdi has been held at Guantanamo for more than eight years without ever been charged or tried. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Nahdi chose to submit a written statement to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal rather than attend in person. Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Sulaiman Awath Sulaiman Bin Ageel Al Nahdi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 60 Al Nahdi's statement Al Nahdi's statement said that the allegations against him contained exaggeration. Al Nahdi said he traveled to Afghanistan because he was moved by the plight of children. He was moved by cleric's speeches and the images on TV. Al Nahdi's statement acknowledges that someone paid his travel expenses, without mentioning who paid for him. He pointed out he traveled there prior to the attacks of September 11, 2001. His travel had nothing to do with a hatred of America. He asserted he had no problems with America. He asserted he played no role in the conflict between the Taliban and the Northern Alliance. Al Nahdi denied being a member of al Qaeda -- he said he had never heard of al Qaeda until he was arrested. Al Nahdi acknowledged attending an Afghan training camp, where he saw Osama bin Laden, but he said he had nothing to do with him, and did not identify with what bin Laden was saying. He asserted bin Laden should be charged for what he did. He pled that bin Laden's crimes should not be taken out on him. Al Nahdi said he had promised his mother he would stay in Afghanistan for no more than six months. Al Nahdi said he had been well behaved at Guantanamo, with the exception of once throwing juice at a guard when he was upset when he learned his mother had died. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Al Nahdi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_7_20497-20750.pdf#13}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Sulaiman Awath Sulaiman Bin Ageel Al Nahdi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 13 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer Habeas corpus petition Al Nahdi had a writ or habeas corpus filed on his behalf in 2005. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On 12 June 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Re-initiation On 17 July 2008 Richard Murphy filed a "Petitioner's request for 30-day notice of removal or transfer" on behalf of Al-Nahdi and six other captives. The petition would prevent the Department of Defense from transferring him out of US jurisdiction without giving his attorney's thirty days notice. The Department of Defense had transferred some captives to countries where they were subsequently subjected to abusive treatment—even though they had active habeas corpus petitions. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 * Guantánamo and Habeas Corpus: Consigning Soldiers to Oblivion Andy Worthington, May 10, 2010 *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:Yemeni people